TRUTH OR DEATH I mean Dare, Truth or Dare
by Goodorevilangel-yourchoice
Summary: Never play with Bloom Amelia Zucchero. Horrible Memories! (Yes I ment that BAZ, Stop Screaming or you will die!)
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sooo board Nico when will my cabin be done? The Demeter kids all treat me like I'm thier daughter and act like Im fragile or something" I tell Nico before getting an idea " Nico get all the friends together I have an idea for a way to ease the boredum meet me in the flower house at the edge of the woods!" Then I run off to make the "flower house".

I'm waiting at the door when they get there "hi you guys who wants to play truth or dare?"

**mwahaha cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the bottle spins It lands on me. I grin "Annabeth, truth or dare". Annabeth acts as if I was and angel and says "Dare" I grin even more as I say "Then I dare you to dress up as Batman and run around screaming 'Come Robin to the Bat-mobile' until someone starts chasing you". She glares as I hand her the suit, But gets changed. when she does the dare she doesn't realize i'm video taping. After five minutes Clarisse comes out of her cabin and chases her into the lake. Percy dries her off and Annabeth decides on revenge "Truth or dare Bloom" I grin "I never turn down a dare, no matter who gives it!Annabeth grins evilly. "We'll then I dare you to be Aphrodite's play thing. For a day. 24 hours, no breaks just you doing whatever your told to do by Aphrodite." She smirks, so I just get up and stretch " when do I start?" Annabeth grins "Now". I walk to the Aphrodite cabin and request to be sent to Aphrodite. The cabin narrows their eyes "why" I sigh " I've been dared to be her 'plaything' for 24 hours, no breaks, no sarcasm, no disobedience" they grin and wisp her among themselves. Once I'm sure I hear someone say "maybe she'll let us try some stuff out on her!" The others nod in agreement. "I hope so". I didn't realize they had hated those pranks so much! I'm in deep deep trouble. They they make a rainbow "o iris goddess of the rainbow, please except this offering, show us Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty" when she appears she sees me and says "what is Peresphone's kid doing here?" they reply "she was dared to be your plaything for a full 24 hours, No sarcasm, disobedience or anything bad just doing what is bid to do! Oh can we please, Try out some new things we are working on? It be some new methods, products, makeup, clothes. Oh PLEASEEEE-" she nods " I think that could work, anyone who seriously dislikes her come with me" the five people i pranked the worst stepped foreword with a large trunk each. I did the math and realized that they would have four hours each to work on me Yikees!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Okay people 94 people have read this (at the point I wrote this story) and how many reviews died I get?0! ARG! Any way inn to Bloom's dare! (****_ I don't like you Isa- cackles and evil things you brought up my worst memory! Shame on_**** you! I do not care Bloom- or should I say Molly Rose. I'm still mad at Hera for making me forget your name! Shame on her! any way on to the story:p ****_Oh yay let's torture Molly Rose! _****shut it character!**

Aphrodite's POV:

I can't believe she took that dare I, uh, persuaded Annabeth to use on her! Odd she crazy? I love fate! So when I came to the Temple of Beauty (my apartment) I had they four who were pranked the worst and our victim I of course tie her to a care before duct taping it to be sure we set up shop. I gather my children around me and told them "the first thing we do is make her look horrible. We take pictures for blackmail, then we make her beautiful, once we've done that we totally replace her wardrobe. ENTIRELY" they nodded and got ready to work.

Molly Rose's POV

After my torturers finished whispering I waited for them to set up. I was hyperventilating when I saw pink. All they makeup was pink. I was very scared at the look on Sally, Eliot, Emma(who's hair was still neon green) and Taylor's faces. "Hi um sorry bought the hair Ellie, it should have come out by now Travis and Connor said it would come out in one wash. It must have been an attempt to get me back for actually get around all their traps and breaking into their safe and taking all their money and drachmas from that certain safe and getting away with it" They looked impressed about the traps thing but then Sally got a smirk. "After this tell us what they think of how amazing you look" before getting to work. The pinks and girly colors were put away and they got out a pretty silver, and shimmery whites. There was also coffee colored eye liner and French vanilla blush. It was perfect. Once we were done, about ten minutes we wondered around Olympus. I stopped in front of a shrine and found it was to a mortal woman named Solace Celstia ... Woodling. My last name under the name it said lover of Ares, brunt of Aphrodite's curse. My eyes widen I sink to my knees and stare. She died in 1895 leaving her 3 year old daughter alone in the Lotus hotel and Casino. Her child was blessed by all but Zeus who hated her for turning down him. Her daughter's name was Molly Rose Eloise Woodling. My name. What. The. Flip. The others notice me and read it. About 18 hours later I return to Camp Half-Blood with the others.


End file.
